cultofmorriganfandomcom-20200214-history
Cieran
Basic Information :Name: Cieran ap Dhiannianh :Height: 5'2" :Weight/Build: Compact build :Apparent Age: 20 :Eye Color: Brown :Hair Color: Brown :Distinguishing Characteristics: Distinctly Lhiannan (think Eerie Presence, but it gives off a naturalistic feel) :Other Physical Specifics: Many scars on his body, from either battle or sacrifice. (Due to the merit, they make him appear more intimidating, not ugly) Thick Irish accent. Often covered in woad and similar ritualistic markings. :Other Information: Not on Humanity. Childe of Abhainn. Runs the village the Lhiannan control, serving as a spiritual guide, as well as judge and executioner for the people. :Character Theme Song: Still deciding... History *'342' - Cieran is born in Tara, the city of High King Maith, now known as Dublin. His parents are farmers, yet as he is born the night a star falls from the sky, the druids claim him as one of them. He is taken from his family and raised by them. *'353' - Cieran passes his trials at the age of eleven, and is made a full-fledged druid, one of Irelands 'priest caste'. He helps build several Ogham stones, and gains acclaim as one of the most devout of his fellows. *'358' - Cieran is chosen to join a small group to establish a small community in Britain. He serves as the leading religious mentor of the small community, which is established several miles from where Edinburgh now stands. *'361' - Members of the community begin dissapearing, and Cieran and several others go to investigate. They discover an island connected by a land bridge. They stop to camp when Abhainn comes upon them. He slaughters the others. Cieran fights brutally, adding a prayer to each attack. The vampire is curious, and beats him down, then embraces him. *'361- 376' - Cieran spends time training under his new Sire, and is two steps blood bonded to him. However, rumors are heard of Romans to the south. He is sent to the south, and as his sire fears vampires amongst the Romans, he sends him away with his fragment of ancient lore, to hide it and keep it safe far from the island. Cieran gets into skirmishes with several Roman units, before a Roman Ventrue puts a stake through his heart in a cave Cieran was hiding in, but is forced to flee due to troop movements before killing him. *'376 - 510' - The time Cieran spends in torpor, hidden in a cave near Hadrian's Wall. He is discovered by several youths, hiding in the cave to escape the rain. One removes the stake, and Cieran frenzies on them, draining them dry. He heads north again, discovering that his Sire is in torpor beneath the island. He leaves him be, heading south again. *'515' - Cieran comes upon a small village on the eastern coast of England, just north of Hadrian's Wall again. He hides in the woods, and notes the displeasure of the locals towards Christian rule. *'515 - 560' - Spends time subtly steering the locals towards pagan thought, culminating in 560 when they murder the local priest. In reward, Cieran embraces the leader of the rebellion, and ghouls another to pretend to be a priest in case Christians come through. *'560-710' - Over the years the villagers pretend to be Christian by day, but worship the Celtic gods by night. Blood sacrifices are commited to both the Gods, and to Ciran and his now 8 person brood. He presides over 6 childer and one grand-childer. They control the small town, and foster the pagan faith in them. *'711' - The Vikings come, and the village is burned to the ground. Several Unblooded, and a Forsaken amongst them slaughter his brood, and in the final fight with one of them, Cieran is staked again and falls into the sea. The current drags him down to the ocean floor, where he slumbers. *'942' - Cieran is awakened when a strong storm dislodges the stake due to underwater currents. He swims to the surface and begins heading north. He returns to his island, discovering the group of Lhiannan that have settled. He merges with them, watching them until he decides they are trustworthy. Recently, he's decided that they are, and he shows them to where his Sire sleeps, as well as handing over the fragment. He is in charge of the small village of tribals, protecting them, guiding them, and following Nessa's word. Appearance Cieran is a stout young man, standing around 5'1" or 2", with a thickly built body. He has the build of a farmer or mason, with large, calloused hands. His dark hair hangs about his pale, stubbly face. He has dark eyes as well, showing his black Irish heritage. Several scars mar his face, including one along his cheek. There is an intensity in his eyes that is constant, giving him a somewhat fevered appearance. He looks like he was Embraced around twenty, but life was even harder in his mortal days. He often dresses in a mixture of the local leathers and furs, combined with a robe or cloak to remind him of his druidic days. Writings on the Wall Quotes *"The purest heart can produce either the greatest hero or the most profound tragedy." - Nessa ni Bhraonain *''Add your own!'' Notes *Cieran is incredibly religious, and has a very hard time working with Christians to any extent. He refers to them as 'slaves of the Nailed God', and considers them dangerous and honorless. *He has a very strong issue with the Northmen, They slaughtered his brood and murdered his followers, and then sentenced him to hundreds of years worth of Torpor. He has every intention of making the Vikings pay for that. *He considers feeding to be blood sacrifice. Because of this, he refuses to feed on people who do not follow his faith, and they must be willing. Also, he refuses to feed on animals, as blood sacrifice is most potent when involving human sacrifice. Thus, he only feeds off of his flock. Category:PC Profiles